


Sight Unseen

by KITSUBAKA



Category: Medusa Greek Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITSUBAKA/pseuds/KITSUBAKA
Summary: Medusa has been living alone in a cave near the town that worships her. She receives sacrifices since the town has been created. Warriors come to fight her to prove themselves, or gain her head to gain immortality, adding themselves to her garden of men.Asta Vestuvian is one of the women that is sacrificed to Medusa to appease the town she lives in. She was born blind, so is immune to the stony gaze the godly woman.Asta and Medusa slowly fall in love, Medusa skeptical about the woman because of her past. Can Medusa put her past aside and allow herself to love the blind woman willing to stay with her, or will she lose the chance to love her because of her insecurities?Completed. All characters are of age.
Kudos: 9





	1. Copyright Information

Copyright © 2019 by Caeon Drackonous (Tamela Ellis)

All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the writer  
except for the use of brief quotations in a book review. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Written in the United States of America.


	2. Chapter One: Medusa

Heaving a heavy sigh, the thinned woman leaned against the wall of the cave she secluded herself in. She crossed her arms under her sizable breasts, worrying her bottom lip as she stared at the group of soldiers that harassed her next sacrifice towards her cave in Sarpedon Isle. Closing her eyes, she felt the cold wind run across her face, down her throat, and shiver down her spine.

The cold made her feel better, but made her very tired. Since she had been cursed by that damned Athena, she always had issues handling the winter with her snakes. Opening her mixed green eyes, she noted that the soldiers pushed the thin sacrifice. Tilting her head, she narrowed those green eyes. Normally her sacrifices were larger and soldiers that were supported by their comrades. At least until the screams stopped.

This was different.

Gripping her elbows, she turned on her heel and stalked past her stone garden of pretty men. She ran her slender fingers along the shoulders of all the men she passed, having broken all of their heads from their shoulders. She sighed softly as she slumped herself into the stone throne that resided in her cave. She had small bedroom type areas hidden further in the cave, but she always took her sacrifices in what the humans referred to as her throne room.

Resting her chin on her fist, she sighed again. This day was boring, but she was getting through it. She closed her eyes briefly, the soldiers stopping with the sacrifice at the entrance to her cave. The large men pushed the thin sacrifice into the cave, not willing to step past the threshold. Sitting forward slightly, she noticed that the sacrifice was covered in a cream coloured toga like dress, similar to what she wore herself.

This she found interesting.

The sacrifice didn't have bound hands, which wasn't any different than what she was used to. However, there were no weapons given to the sacrifice. This was definitely different. Narrowing her mixed green eyes, she sat up fully in her throne as she watched this sacrifice hold out its hands and start to feel around the room. As the sacrifice made its way closer to her, she noticed that it wasn't a male at all. It was very much female.

Standing quickly, she made her way down the walkway she had made of her man garden and towards the sacrifice. She held her breath as she got closer, noting that the toga dress clung tightly to the woman in all of the right places, and she could feel her mouth dry up. This had never happened to her before. She cleared her throat lightly, which caused the woman to turn her sack covered head towards her.

Oh. They covered her head with a potato sack. This poor child. Medusa tutted softly as she made her way closer, ignoring the girls' cries of fear. The woman kept her arms out, trying to touch anything close to her. The Gorgon kept herself just out of reach of the woman and made to remove the potato sack.

When she pulled the sack off, the woman looked directly at her, but couldn't actually see her. Medusa narrowed her green eyes. Oh. That's why they gave her to me. She's blind. There is no use for a blind woman in a society of perfect people. Shaking her head, she stepped away when the woman reached out for her again. Medusa looked around, noting how close they were to the stone soldiers.

She stepped next to one and made a low noise, instructing the woman to get closer to the soldiers so she could have something to hold on to. When she latched onto the stone soldier next to Medusa, the Gorgon let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding.

This day had turned into something interesting, alright.


	3. Chapter Two: Asta Vestuvian

Loud knocking nearly broke down the rugged door that separated Asta's house from the street. She had been taking care of her father, who wasn't able to do many things for himself when the knocking started. She sighed softly as she set the clay bowl down where neither her nor her father would knock her over. The knocking came again as she walked over to the entryway.

"Yes, yes. I am right here!"

Asta nearly growled as she flung the door open, not aware who was at the door. The village knew that she was blind, but didn't realize just how blind she is. The soldiers at the door stiffened when she opened the door, a light blush covering their faces. She was an attractive woman with her waist length dark brown hair and her cloudy blue-grey eyes. Her figure was something that had the men tripping over themselves to please her, and her voice was melodic.

None of them could marry her, though. She was blind, and unworthy of being a part of society, which was just how things worked in their world. When nobody said anything and just stood there staring at her, she clicked her tongue and muttered a soft curse, placing her slender hand on her hip as she held the door open.

"I can hear you breathing. Who is it?"

One of the soldiers gulped loudly and cleared his throat, to which Asta looked directly at him, even though she couldn't see him.

"Varrian. What do you need?"

She had gotten used to tell everyone apart by the noises that they had made. She and Varrian had been childhood friends, so he knew better than anyone just how blind she was, but he wasn't able to help her anymore.

"Asta." He placed his hand on his chest, greeting her as he always did the soldiers. "You're the sacrifice this season." He swallowed loudly, enough for her to hear his nerves. "I couldn't stop them." He whispered the last part, knowing she would hear and not the men.

Asta worried her bottom lip for a moment before she sighed, her body relaxing.

"I see." She lifted her head proudly and smiled at the group of men. "Let me say goodbye to my father." Without a word, she turned on her heel and went to her fathers' side.

"Father." The man groaned softly and turned to face her. "I have to go now. I will not be back for quite some time. I love you." She leaned down to give the man a soft kiss on his forehead and grabbed the bag of Drachma she had been collecting for as long as she had been able to do odd jobs for money.

"Varrian." She spoke gently, holding the bag like it was a baby bird. "Please take care of him. He is all I have left." Her voice cracked softly and the giant of a man nodded, his face softening as he looked at her. He knew that her mother had died in childbirth with her, and that was all that they knew about her because her father didn't speak of her, and Asta didn't tell anyone what her father had told her about her.

"Thank you, dear." Lifting her hand, she placed it upon his cheek and leaned up to give him a soft kiss on his other cheek, causing hissing from the other men with them. "I am ready now. Please lead me to the sacrificial cave." She smiled softly, not allowing her sadness at being picked as the sacrifice to show.

She held her wrists up for them to bind, which Varrian gripped gently and pushed down. "No, Asta. We're not going to bind you. You need your hands." He looked at his men, nodding. "We will be putting a potato sack on your head though, to protect your eyes. I know they're sensitive to sunlight." He murmured as one of his men stepped forward, holding that sack out.

Varrian grabbed the sack and stepped towards Asta. "I'm putting it on your head now, Asta." He explained as he moved towards her, bringing that sack down over her head. "Is that too tight? Can you still breathe?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. She shook her head, then chuckled, realizing that they might not have been able to see her shake her head. "No, I am fine. I can breathe. Thank you, Varrian."


	4. Chapter Three: Asta Part Two

The soldiers stood close to her as they led her out of the village. They were closer than they normally stood to their own warriors, to make sure that she was able to stay sure-footed. They were very protective of Asta, even if they weren't allowed to be. Shivers crossed all of the men as they edged closer to the cave where they left their sacrifices. They could feel eyes upon them, but didn't dare look up where they knew the eyes were coming from.

The soldiers kept moving until they got to the entrance of the cave. As the soldiers got closer to the cave, the more nervous they became, much to Asta's displeasure. She didn't understand why the men were so scared. She knew there was a monster living in the caves, as they all did, but she wasn't sure just how bad the monster was.

She knew that all of the men who went to fight the monster never came back, but she was still hoping that she could appeal to the monster, if she was able to. Her own nerves were starting to get the better of her, and she wasn't used to that. She prided herself on not being scared of anything, because she didn't want to be afraid of anything since she's blind.

Arriving at the mouth of the cave, the men separate and gently lead Asta into the cave. They didn't dare go any further. They didn't even bother to take the potato sack off of her head. Sighing as they left her, she reached her hands out and started to walk slowly, shuffling her feet so she didn't trip, trying to feel her way around the cave.

She continued her shuffling and flailing her arms around her as she moved further into the cave. She stiffened and was on high alert when a throat was cleared not that far in front of her. Reaching her hands out further, she continued to reach for anything she could touch. She heard soft footsteps, though she figured the monster was trying to keep itself hidden.

"I can hear you! S-stop hiding!" She cursed herself for stuttering. She couldn't allow her fear to show through! She let out a yelp of surprise as the sack was pulled off of her head, and she glared in the direction that the sack was yanked into.

"I know you are there!" She said, her voice raising to a shout, unsure if the monster was still near her. She continued to reach her hands out and shuffle her feet. She turned to a low noise catching her attention. She didn't know what it was, but she figured it was better to head towards the noise than to continue to stumble around.

"Hello?!" She shouted, now unsure as to where the monster was, if it was even a monster here with her. She let out a soft noise of surprise when she touched a stone. She ran her slender hands across it, finding broad shoulders, a wide chest... She ran her hands back up the stone, making her hands dance towards where the face would be, only to find rugged pieces where the neck had once attached to the body.

"Oh..." she breathed out, almost surprised at how the statue had gotten like it had. She ran her fingers across the bulked up arms, finding the hand that held a sword in aggression, whereas the other one held a shield up trying to protect itself. "What could have happened to you, Drovis..." She murmured, noting the family crest that the male had on his shield.

Another noise caught her attention further into the cave, and she turned towards it. "Hello? Who is there?" She shouted, following the arm of Drovis, and further, reaching another soldier a little bit away from where she was standing.


	5. Chapter Four: Medusa

"Your male, Drovis, was turned to stone when he tried to take my head as a trophy. As have all these men."

Medusa wasn't sure why she spoke to the woman, when she had been intent on not having anything to do with her in the first place. She sighed softly, causing the woman to scream at her again. She understood why the woman was scared, but she couldn't just keep screaming inside the cave.

"Hush, child. You're in my home, and I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke gently, trying not to scare the woman any more than she already had. She lifted her head, even though the woman couldn't see her, and stepped away when her hands almost touched her, her snakes hissing softly at her.

"Oh, no. No touching me. That's against the rules." She stepped out of the way again, only to shock herself when the woman tripped and let out a loud yelp. Medusa tsked and rushed to catch the woman before she fell, barely catching her. Electricity ran through her whole body at every place where their bodies touched.

She could feel the curves of the woman and she had to fight herself to keep from running her hands along her body and to all her soft places. Biting her own lip harshly, she stood up quickly, dragging the woman with her and held her at arms' distance, giving her a once over before hissing between her teeth.

"You've got a pretty bad cut on your arm. Let me tend to that." She muttered, and without another word, she grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her behind her, hoping she wouldn't trip again. To her surprise, the woman interlocked their fingers and rubbed her thumb in circles on the top of her hand.

Once Medusa brought her to the stony restroom, she hissed lightly and pulled her hand away from the woman. She didn't allow herself to be touched. Not since Poseidon had raped her. She shuddered at the mere memory. She tried not to think about it, since it was the cause of her curse.

Speaking of curses, she release one when she couldn't find the kit she kept for when she had had human suitors, before she became the monster she had become. Letting out a loud huff of anger, she turned to the woman who looked to be shuffling uncomfortably.

"I cannot seem to find the wound kit. There is another way I can heal your wound, but only if you're okay with it." Medusa explained, while the woman looked at her, much to her surprise. She found herself getting lost in those cloudy blue-grey eyes.

"If you'll allow it, I can use my saliva to heal the wound. But I won't do it unless you're comfortable with it. I can continue to look for the wound kit, if you'd prefer." She gave the woman the choice, and was actually shocked when she gave her answer.


	6. Chapter Five

"Please. It is starting to hurt now." Asta gasped softly, noting that the presence she had noticed earlier was a woman, and from what she sounded like, her voice was always husky with desire, which gave Asta goose-bumps.

Medusa nodded and reached a slender hand towards the woman, stopping mere inches from her wrist.

"I'm going to touch you now." she murmured, looking up to gain a nod before she wrapped her fingers around that wrist of the sacrifices. Leaning closer to her arm, Asta could feel her warm breath and she got visible goose-bumps.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." Medusa leaned herself close and swiped her tongue against that pale flesh. Sparks jolted through her body and she stifled a shuddering whimper. She had to get this wound to heal, seeing as there was still blood leaking out of the open wound. Smacking sounds were heard as Medusa cleaned that blood off of her arm and slowly trailed her tongue up that arm to the open wound.

"Drovis was not my male." Asta voiced, her vocals raw with lust and desire. It had been a long time since she had felt any kind of desire, but that was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. She moved her free hand to cover her mouth, trying to hide a soft moan of pleasure. Squeezing her thighs together, she hoped that this woman didn't notice the wet that was now pooling between her apex.

"No? You seem to care for him." Medusa murmured as she ran that tongue of hers up the arm of the woman she was trying to heal. She could smell her wet and it was getting her excited. Trailing her tongue up to her neck, she used her teeth and nibbled gently, reaching her ear. "I can smell how wet you are." she puffed on that tender lobe.

Asta shuddered at the declaration and covered her mouth completely, muting her groan of pleasure. "A-ah... S-sorry.." she squirmed, rubbing her thighs together to try and relieve that friction she was feeling deep within her core.

Medusa hissed and pulled away with a deep growl as she stood up. "We have a guest." she growled, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "Coming?" she spoke softly to the woman.

"Asta. My name is Asta." She murmured as she gulped, forcing herself to calm down, not trusting her legs to hold her weight yet.

"Mm, a fitting name." Medusa muttered, waiting on the woman, desire still coursing through her veins. A soft growl broke from her again as she sighed heavily. "Come, Asta, your guest is getting impatient." She turned her head to the footsteps that were now loudly echoing in her home.

"Damn him. Entering without permission." she hissed softly, her snakes flicking their own tongues out and shaking themselves in agitation.

Asta finally composed herself and was able to stand and follow Medusa out of the bathroom and back to the main room.

"Asta! Where are you? Did that monster hurt you? I'll kill her!" The male's voice echoed off the walls and to the two women as they came into view of the man. "Asta!" He started to run to her, but noticed that the monster was standing close to her. They didn't look at each other, because she was too busy looking at Asta and ignoring him.

"Varrian!" the dark haired woman was excited as she rushed to him and hugged the man like she hadn't seen him in years. He leaned down and held her as close as he could manage, without hurting her.

"Oh Zeus, Asta, I'm so glad you're okay. She didn't hurt you, did she? No wounds? She didn't force you to do anything, did she?" His voice was full of concern as he pulled back and looked at her, giving her a once over, taking in the fact that she was still blushing from the earlier acts.

"Oh, Varrian, no! Nothing of the sort! She has been nothing but kind to me! I have not met this monster that we are supposed to fear." she murmured, questioning all their beliefs from the generations before.

Varrian huffed and looked around the room, catching sight of how tense the godly monster looked as he held Asta. "She's a monster, Asta. She's killed more men than I've trained in my life." he stated, matter-of-factly.


	7. Chapter Six

"Oh, Varrian. I do not know who you are speaking of, but it is not her!" Asta defended that woman that she barely knew. She worried her lip, causing a hiss to sound from behind the pair.

"Take her with you. She is not a worthy sacrifice." Medusa growled deeply and turned on her heel, much to the protests of the pair in her front room. She made her way to her sculpture room, where she brought all the heads of the men from the front room.

Scowling, she ran her fingers over the bust closest to her. She wasn't worthy of that woman. Damn her heart for letting that woman in, when there wasn't a chance in the first place. Resting her hand on that stone cheek, she growled loudly and picked that bust up and threw it against the wall, shattering it.

She did the same with several others, not noticing when the tears started flowing down her face, nor when strong arms wrapped around her waist to hold her still.

"Let. Me. Go." She growled, deeply, trying to scare the woman away.

"Medusa, you are not a monster." She spoke softly, trying to calm the godly monster.

"You've seen what I can do. I can do that to anyone." She growled, trying to squirm away from the woman, who just held her tighter. She didn't want to hurt this woman, but she was testing her patience.

"Who you are from the past is not who you are now." Asta stated, letting a soft kiss be placed between her shoulder blades, which caused the woman to stiffen. Medusa growled again, removing the woman's arms from around her, turned around and got in her face, their lips mere inches apart.

"Your male will continue to come here until you go back with him." She scoffed, leaving the woman in the room while she went to her own bedroom down the stony hallway.

"Medusa, wait-!" Asta called after her, even though she was already gone from the room. "Oh, damn it all." she muttered, holding her hands out as she slowly, but surely, made her way down the hallway, listening for where that godly monster of hers was.

_Hers? Oh damn, I have it bad, self._


	8. Chapter Seven: Asta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This chapter contains gxg sex. Don't like it, don't read it. I've also changed the Point of View to first person. I feel like that will be easier to distinguish between Medusa and Asta. If you don't like it, please let me know!}

I thankfully managed to find my way down the stone hallway. I hate being blind, but I don't know any different. I sighed softly as my fingers danced across the stone walls. I came to an opening in the wall, and listened. I could hear soft breathing down the hallway and I slowly made my way towards it.

"M-Medusa?" I asked softly, hoping that it was her. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't her. When the breath hitched, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is your male, Asta?" I could hear that she was a bit aggravated, maybe shocked, but jealous? I tilted my head as I stumbled over to her. I tripped on something on the floor and fell forward. I heard her get up, but with the way I fell, she fell back onto the bed, with me between her legs.

I gripped her thighs roughly as I landed, trying to calm my pounding heart. I heard her gulp, and blushed deeply when I realized what position we were in. I gently moved my hands up her thighs, noticing that her toga dress wasn't very far down her thighs. I gasped a bit too loud when my fingers trailed to her hips and realized that she wasn't wearing panties.

Oh, this will be fun. I brought my mouth to her inner thigh and licked her. I felt her shudder under my hands. I felt her hands grip in my hair, and I felt her try to push me away, but I made my way closer to her crotch.

"A-Asta!" She managed when I moved the piece of cloth covering her crotch. My sense of smell wasn't as good as hers, but I could smell her arousal. I placed my free hand on her thigh to keep her legs apart as I knelt between them. I slowly placed soft kisses on her other thigh as I get to the apex of her thighs. I chuckled as she whimpered, spreading her legs more for me.

"Mm..." I murmured softly as I kissed her bushy crotch. Not that her having pubic hair bothered me. I flicked my tongue out and teased her clit, taking great pleasure in when she let out a moan and ached against my face. Her fingers dug into my scalp as I continued teasing her clit. I moved my hand not holding her thigh to join me at her leaking crotch, moving to spread her entrance for me to blow warm air on.

She let out a loud moan and pushed herself against my face. I moved to lick her entrance and groaned softly. She was so sweet. I never expected this. I pushed my tongue inside her, wiggling and teasing.

"A-Asta! Oh, Hades!" She groaned deeper, whimpering as more wet leaked against my mouth and my chin. I groaned against her, pushing a finger into her as my tongue continue its internal assault. I teased her g-spot as she squirmed under my touch. "Asta, I'm close!" I'm still teasing her when her fingers dug harder into my scalp and tensed under my stroking.

"Ahn!" she moaned and arched, her chamber tightening around my finger and tongue. Wet filled my mouth and I lapped up everything that I could. When I had finished cleaning her up, I looked up. While I couldn't see her, I could hear her panting and it was such a turn-on.

Before I could do anything else, I was lifted up and against her body, and she was kissing me, licking my lips to gain entrance to my mouth. I groaned, which gave her all the access she needed. Our tongues wrestled for dominance before she won. I gripped on her while her hand not holding me against her found my rump and started squeezing and rubbing.

I blushed harder and wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she leaned back, pulling me atop her on her soft bed. She broke the kiss and was panting against my lips, resting her forehead against mine.

"That was... Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed softly. We fell asleep before I had a chance to ask her about why she was so upset with Varrian. Oh well. I can ask her about it in the morning.


	9. Chapter Eight: Medusa

I woke before the sun rose. This was normal for me. I groan a little and try to get up, only to be unable to. Then everything comes back to me. Oh, Zeus. Asta went to town and now I'm deliciously sore downstairs. Her legs are atop mine, and her hand is splayed across my belly. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was afraid that I was going to leave and never come back. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, letting my breathing even out.

I wasn't going back to sleep, I was too wired. Asta snuggled into my shoulder, and I stiffened. I still wasn't used to physical affection, but if she was going to stay, I'd have to get used to it, wouldn't I? I groaned internally. Who was I to assume that she was going to stay?

I popped one eye open when Asta started squirming beside me. I grinned. I could get her back for last night. I wrapped an arm around her waist and drug her up my body to where she was straddling my chest. She was groggy, but not completely awake yet. I could work with that. I rubbed her thighs with my hands, teasing her. She gripped the headboard, and whimpered. She was almost fully awake now.

"Asta, darling~ Wake up~" I teased her, moving my fingers to her inner thighs now, causing her to spread her legs for me. I kissed the inside of her knees, urging her up further. I moved my hands up her thighs to tease her at her panties. A soft growl escaped me when I heard footsteps at the entrance to my cave.

I let out a growl in frustration as I rolled her back onto the bed, and got up to head to the entrance of the cave. I didn't look at who was there, yet. I wanted to know who it was, first, and why they were bothering my good morning. I stopped and leaned against my throne seat, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah. Varrian. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I asked him, dripping with sarcasm. I knew why he was here, and I wasn't going to let him leave with Asta. Unless that was what she wanted. In which case, they could both fall in the ocean for all I cared. I sighed, waiting for his answer.


	10. Chapter Nine: Medusa

"I want to fight you for Asta."

He wasn't looking at me, and I wasn't looking at him. I could smell him. I could hear his breathing. How his heart was beating heavily. How the sweat pooled and dribbled down his chin and onto my floor. I sighed, turning my head to hear shuffling behind me, now knowing that Asta was awake and going to witness everything that was about to happen.

"She is free to leave, if she wishes." I started. "I do not kill women I bed." I teased.

Which was a terrible idea, as it seems. He yelled loudly and swung his sword in my direction. Spittle hit the ground in front of me and I raised my eyebrow.

"YOU'RE LYING, YOU GODDAMN MONSTER."

I chuckled in response to him. This was going to be an interesting fight. Well, sort of. I don't fight if I don't have to, so my hand to hand skills aren't the greatest. I typically just turn people to stone and go on with my life. I sighed softly, leaning against my throne more.

"I only have one bed, Varrian. I'm not so cruel as to let her sleep on the stone floor."

His face was red, and I closed my eyes, sighing.

"Fight me, you fucking monster."

I pushed myself off of my throne and walked towards him, coming out of the shadows. I didn't look at him, because I had no intention of turning him to stone at this moment. I liked to enjoy my mornings before I started killing, believe it or not. I reached down and ripped a good chunk off of my toga dress and stood close to him, holding it out for him, not looking at him. His sword was at my belly, and he could kill me if he so wished at that moment.

But he wouldn't. He was too prideful with Asta watching.

"Tie this around your eyes, Varrian. It will give you a chance against me."

I sighed, waiting until he took the fabric and tied it around his eyes, making sure that he couldn't see me. Then I looked at him.

"I honestly do not wish to fight you, Varrian. Asta cares for you more than she cares to admit, and I do not like to hurt anyone carelessly." I admit, not ashamed.

Asta yawns behind me, having finally found her way to the main room of the cave. I move to stand near her, helping her to sit on the throne, which I don't normally share.

"I would prefer you stay in the bedroom, but I know you won't. Varrian has challenged me for you." I smiled softly at her, my heart clenching when she looks at me as I talk, not truly seeing me. "You are free to leave, if you so desire. I will not keep you here against your will." I smile sadly, and she seems to sense it, because her face scrunches and she places a hand on my cheek.

"The only one who wants me in the village is Varrian. And that is only because he is in love with me. But I do not love him as a woman loves her husband." She answers me, and I smile, pressing against her hand. I pull away, turning to face Varrian. She murmurs low enough that I don't hear her; "He is not the one that holds my heart, Medusa..."

I turn back to Varrian.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Varrian? I honestly don't want to fight you."


	11. Chapter Ten: Medusa

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Varrian? I honestly don't want to fight you."_

I shout to Varrian, stalking in front of him, not bothering to get close to him. I really and truly don't want to fight him. He's a warrior, and I'm just a monster. I base my fights by relying too much on my supernatural stone gaze, while he can batter and beat, cut and tear. I sigh softly as he answers.

"Fucking fight me, you coward." He growls, getting into his fighting stance, his sword in front of him, waiting for any sound to catch his ears.

I sigh and he turns to me, growling. I stay in place as he charges me, and I barely miss his sharpened sword tip. He shatters one of my stone bodies, and groans as he hits the ground. I wait until he gets up and while I would like to help him get up, I honestly don't want him to hurt me and I know he wants to murder me. I hear Asta gasp.

"M-Medusa?" I hear her whimper, and I chirp in reply. "I'm fine, Asta." I turn back to Varrian as he gets up, growling deeper and I position myself to punch him when he charges me again.

"You're like a bull in a China shop, Varrian. Sloppy and aggressive." I mock him, unintentionally, as he charges me again. I growl softly as his sword catches my upper arm, not slicing too deeply, but still enough to bleed and I punch him in the shoulder, causing him to drop his sword. I hiss a bit harshly and step away from him so he can pick his sword back up. Just because the wound would heal quickly doesn't make it hurt any less. I groan, the blood staining the side of my dress.

I was too focused on healing my wound that I didn't hear him charge me again, stabbing his sword completely through my shoulder, puncturing my lung and easily slicing through my body. I gasp, gargling blood. My eyes roll back in my head as the blood escapes me, but I manage to pull myself off of his sword, since he's shocked that he actually hit me.

"I didn't think you were that weak, monster..." I chuckle, a bloody, gargled sound. "I told you..." I gasp, trying to breathe with one lung while the other one tries to heal. I spit some blood on the cave floor, trying to breathe.

"I don't fight if I don't have to, Varrian. That's how I've lived so long..." I gasp hard, in so much pain. I hear Asta get up from the throne seat. I can hear her erratic heartbeat as she comes over to us. I'm on my knees on the ground beneath Varrian. I could get away from him if I absolutely had to, but at this moment I can't seem to get my legs to move.

"Medusa!?" I hear her yell. "Medusa!?" She yells again, getting closer to us.

"I'm fine." I gargle, the blood dribbling down my chin now.

"MEDUSA!" she screams, getting me and laying atop me, my blood soaking her dress. I slump, groaning hard as she touches me, laying across me. "Oh, gods, Medusa. What did he do to you..!?" she whispers, erratic and scared. I chuckle, my blood splattering my chin, the front of my dress, the front of her dress, and the floor.

"I'll heal, Asta. Get away from here. Varrian is out to kill me." I tell at her, while the man I'm talking about has raised his sword to lop off my head.

"Ready to die, monster?" he asks, rhetorically. I rasp a chuckle, Asta turning to face him, even though she can't see him.

"Varrian, you selfish bastard! Leave her alone! You hurt her!" From the sound of her voice, he stiffens and drops his sword, dropping to his knees.

"But.. Asta..." he murmurs, scooting himself closer to us, while my lung mends itself together and I scrunch my eyes in pain.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Medusa

I drop my head as Asta moves away from me. I miss her warmth already. I stiffen when she slaps him harshly. From what it sounded like, she slapped him as hard as she could. He gasped and pulled the fabric away from his eyes to look at her like a puppy scorned.

"How dare you?!" she growls at him. I stiffen at the vehemence in her voice.

"I.. I... Asta..." he stutters. "I love you!"

"No. You need to leave." she huffs in anger. "You lead the men that left me here as a sacrifice." she reminded him. She turned back to me, and placed her hands on my shoulder, which caused me to wince and pull away from her.

"I'm fine, Asta." I groan, starting to lift myself from my position on the floor. I can move better now, even though everything in my body hurts. I lift my body with the help of one of my many remaining statues, groaning as my arm lays limp at my side. I sigh softly and start making my way to the bathroom so I can clean myself up.

"You know where the entrance is. See yourself out. I'm tired." I wave them off with my good arm, disappearing into the shadows away from them. I could hear them talking in hushed voices, and Asta giving Varrian a piece of her mind. The arguing continued and I tuned it out. I sighed when I managed to get to the full bathroom.

Sitting myself on the toilet cover, I ripped the dress I'm wearing and let it hang at my side, my right breast revealed so I can check the wound. It's not a pretty wound, and it's going to leave a scar, but it's almost completely healed, thankfully. I can still see some tendons, but he barely missed bone. Good. I can heal tendons and muscle, but bones are more difficult.

I drop my head and close my eyes as I wait for the wound to finish healing so I can clean up all the blood. I'll just shower it all off when the wound is closed. Before I realize it, I've drifted off to sleep.

\------------

I wake to Asta fussing over my arm. I reach my hand out and grip her wrist a bit harshly, not realizing that I'm not dreaming anymore.

"What are you doing?" I demand of her, the sleep fog clearing from my mind. "Why are you here?" I narrow my eyes at her, even though she can't see me. She squirms under my grasp, whimpering that it's too tight a grip.

"I made him leave. He will not be coming back unless I ask him to." She looks at me, wriggling her wrist, so I let go. "Or you ask him to..." she murmurs. I stare at her, still not sure why she's her. So I ask her again.

"Why did you stay? You were - are - able to leave of your own free will. I won't keep you here." I murmur, my voice dropping to almost a whisper. I don't expect her answer, honestly.

"I stayed because I want to, Medusa. You are not the monster that the village portrays. And... I sort of have a crush on you?" she adds the last part like she's still not sure of it herself, and I stare at her before I bust out laughing. She doesn't expect that and looks horrified.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" she asks in low horror. I shake my head, my snakes not happy about the sudden movement.

"Asta, you're free to stay as you please. I won't keep you here against your will. I meant that." I say softly, knowing she can hear me. I sigh softly, looking at my wound, which is thankfully now healed.

"Do you mind? I need to shower and clean all this blood off and make sure everything works." I ask her, trying to get her to leave. She places her hand on my forearm and smiles at me.

"I will join you and help you clean the back so you get all the blood. From what I could smell, and hear, the wound was really bad... I am so glad you are okay..." she bit her bottom lip and I couldn't hold back as I leaned forward and kissed her ever so gently. She blushed deeply and looked shocked.

"I've lived thousands of years, darling. I'll be okay. As long as I don't get beheaded, I'll survive." I tell her, in all seriousness.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Asta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Dis a shower scene. Don't read if you don't like all da sexy nakedness.}

I wish I wasn't blind. I would love to see everything that is Medusa. From what I can tell in the brief touches I've given her, she's a very attractive woman. I've only heard horror stories about her, but she's nothing like I've heard. I sigh softly, making sure that the shower water isn't too hot or too cold.

"Are you undressed yet?" I ask her, closing the shower curtain.

I hear a soft grunt and turn to face her. I wish I knew what her facial expressions looked like. This would be so much easier. But, I also wouldn't be able to stay by her side. I sighed softly, jumping a little when she placed a soft hand on my lower back.

"Is everything alright, Asta?" I could hear the scowl. I nodded, smiling softly. "Just thinking."

I heard her puff a soft sigh, but I didn't hear any clothes on her body, so I guess she's naked. I start to strip my own clothes off, only to be stopped by a hand on mine at my throat.

"Please, let me help you." I can hear her almost begging me. I blush hard and nod. "Please..." I breathe, surprised I can talk at all. She helps me undress, making sure that everything doesn't stick to me and that nothing gets caught in my hair. When I'm down to just my panties, I hear her drop to her knees in front of me. I blush harder and place my hands behind me on the sink counter.

I can hear her shaky breath and feel a warm puff of air against my crotch, which is now trembling and leaking wet. I hadn't realized that she was so close to me. I can feel my muscles shaking, trembling in pleasure. I bite my bottom lip, whimpering softly when she moves her fingers to the waistband of my panties.

"May I?"

I nod softly, not trusting my voice to work at this moment. I grip the counter harder when I hear her groan in held back pleasure. I can only assume that she can see how wet I am with how close she is. I whimper as her fingers ghost across my flesh. I can only imagine how well they'd work their magic to get me off. I bite my bottom lip harder as she rubs the backs of my calves to get my panties off completely.

"Beautiful..." she murmurs ever so softly, barely heard. If I wasn't used to depending on my other senses, I wouldn't have heard it.

"Medusa, the water is ready." I say, if only to distract her from staring at me any longer. I pull the shower curtain open and motion for her to get in. When I hear the water thudding against her body and not hitting the floor anymore, I smile softly and get in, myself. I hear her gasp and groan softly, and I feel around for the soap so I can start washing the blood off of her.

Once I find it, I reach for the water, which she's still standing under, and I mutter an apology as I hit her in the chest trying to find the water. She chuckles and steps back so I can get the soap wet. Once I have a nice lather going, I ask her to turn around. When she does as I ask, I reach out to touch her back. I hear her moan as I touch her, stiffening. I feel my own body react, my nipples getting hard at her noises. Hadn't expected that.

"Tell me if it hurts, Medusa." I murmur, knowing she'll hear me. I start to rub her skin, gently, making sure I'm not pushing too hard. She hums something I'm not familiar with, and doesn't move as I wash her body. I get to her shoulder and I can feel her wince under my fingers. I pull my hands away and still.

"Did that hurt? I apologize." I don't move until she answers. "It's just tender. Please, continue." I murr in response and place my hands back on her body.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Asta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Continuing the shower scene. Don't read if you don't like all the nakedness. Also, the sex. Yay sexy fun times!}

I run my hands over her upper body, making sure that I scrub hard enough to get the dirt and blood and grime off, but not hard enough that I hurt her. I run my hands down her arm, rubbing and scrubbing. I hear her hiss gently when I hit the inside of her elbow. I don't stop until I'm sure that I've gotten all the blood off of her.

"Asta, you've gotten all the blood off. Thank you." she speaks softly, as if I'll vanish before her very eyes. I'm suddenly very self conscious. I move my hands to cover myself, and stop when I hear Medusa growl at me. I still, a bit scared. She's never growled at me. I whimper and step back, my back touching the wall of the shower. I feel her heat as she steps close to me. I worry my bottom lip and clench and unclench my hands.

Before I can ask her what's wrong, her hands are on either side of me on the wall and I feel her breath on my lips. She leans down and kisses me, running her tongue against my lower lip, and I allow her to enter. We rub our tongues against each others and I let her dominate mine. I whimper into her mouth as her hands gently tease my sides.

She grips my hips a bit roughly, and I can't help but enjoy it. I've never been with someone who can be rough, but gentle at the same time, and I'm thoroughly enjoying it. I gasp against her mouth when she moves her hands to my bum, and my hips buck on their own, gaining a chuckle from her.

"You like that?" she breaths, giving me a chaste kiss before moving her mouth to tease my jawline and down my neck, her hands still teasing my butt. Her mouth made its way to my neck and to my collarbone. I whimpered against her, moving my hands to her upper arms to hold myself up. I can feel my legs starting to tremble beneath me. She growled against my skin and nipped my collarbone, leaving a mark.

Her hands continued to tease my ass and my legs spread for her, wet sliding down my legs now. She hasn't even touched me and I'm already wetter than I've been in years. My fingers dig into her upper arms and her fingers dance across my skin, making goosebumps form on my skin. I whimper and squirm under her touch.

"M-Medusa..." I whimper, and go to move my hand to touch myself. I hear her growl deep in her throat and she moves her hands from my ass to grip my wrists a bit harshly, pushing them to up above my head. The way she's holding me, my breasts are now in her face, my nipples painfully hard. I squeeze my thighs together, trying to keep the wet from leaking out even more.

"I can smell your arousal... It's almost dizzying..." she murmurs, her face cradled in the nape of my neck. I push against her, my nipples barely brushing against her. The electric current I feel from that causes me to moan a bit louder than I intend to, and she stiffens. I can't see it, but I know she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

I can feel it when she lets out that shaky breath and slides her free hand down my side, over my hips, across the top of my thigh, and against my pubic mound. I squirm under her fingers, and I hear her chuckle at my squirming. Without warning, she runs her fingers over my wet entrance and gets her fingers nice and wet before plunging two fingers into me, all the way to the base.

I stiffen against her and arch into her body, moaning loudly, throwing my head back. She's holding me in place, so I can't really go anywhere. I dig my nails into my palms as she starts thrusting her fingers into me, wet dripping and sliding down her palm and wrist.

"You're so wet, Asta..." she murrs and pushes a third finger into me. I gasp and tighten around those three fingers, my legs trying to close around her hand. She tuts and scolds me. "Ah, ah. Keep them open. I can't get you off without access, dear." I tremble at her words. Water is still hitting us, and it feels like it's just turning to steam as soon as it hits our fiery bodies.

My body trembles as she keeps thrusting, and I'm close now. I didn't realize just how close I was. She runs her thumb over my engorged clit and I shudder, my crotch tightening around her fingers. "M-Medusa... I am.." I manage, before her mouth captures mine, she thrusts her fingers into me a bit roughly and I moan loudly, cumming all over her hand. She continues to thrust gently as I ride out that orgasm, whimpering and mewling like a lost kitten. When I can stop seeing stars, Medusa removes her fingers from me and I gasp loudly at the loss.

Medusa releases my hands and I move to grip on her, not sure if my legs will hold me after that orgasm. I release a shaky breath and she chuckles.

"I'll carry you to the bedroom. Hold on."

Before I can protest, she's got me in a bridal carry and I hold on as best I can as she leaves the shower. She brings us to her bedroom and sets me down on the bed before leaving and bringing back a towel for both of us. I dry myself off with shaky hands and she waits until I'm finished. I can sense that she's uncomfortable now, so I tilt my head and look in the direction I last heard her in.

"What is bothering you, Medusa?"


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Medusa

_"What is bothering you, Medusa?"_

I sighed softly. So much was on my mind at this moment. The cause of my curse, the reason I was living in this damned cave. The reason why I had so many stone statues in my cave. The reason I had people trying to kill me at every turn. I looked over at Asta and smiled softly. She had no idea what she was missing, and I didn't want to be the one to tell her, but I felt like I had to. If not for me, for us. Or whatever future she sees for us.

"Asta..." I waited until I sat on the bed, a few feet away from her. I sighed again and she looked in my direction. "What is it you see for us in the future? You're still young."

She started to protest at my comment, but I placed my hand on her lips, cherishing how soft and plump they are.

"I'm sure you want to have a family. Settle down with a nice man that can provide for you. Take care of the house and the garden." I shake my head. "Have some farm animals. Maybe start a small business that you and your husband can run when you feel the need."

I stopped speaking, seeing that she was crying now. I moved my hands to her face and started rubbing her tears away, while cooing.

"Asta, darling. Don't cry... Shh... Shh..."

I comforted her until she stopped crying. Her sobs subsided and she scooted closer to me, leaning her head on my shoulder, sparks running through my body. I sighed again. I couldn't deny my attraction to her if I tried.

"Do you want me to leave?"

If I wasn't a godly monster, I wouldn't have heard her. I leaned my head back, looking at the ceiling.

"Honestly, Asta... I don't know what I want. I don't want to ask you to stay only for you to be miserable. But I don't want to tell you to leave if being here makes you happy." I didn't want to tell her that I did have quite a crush on her, too. Although, with her enhanced hearing, I'm sure she can hear how fast my heart is beating with her touching me.

"Can I stay?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Medusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have posted. I've got an epilogue planned for it, but this is honestly the end of this series. I'm happy with how it ended, and will be posting the epilogue as soon as I get it finished. But, enjoy!

When she asked me if she could stay, my heart clenched painfully. I felt like I couldn't tell her no in any sense of the word. I moved to pull her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"If that is what you wish to do, Asta."

I spoke softly, looking up at her. Soon I sighed, moving her off of my lap and went to stand across the room. I clasped my hands behind my back and didn't look at her. I could feel her blind eyes on my back, but I couldn't bear to look at her.

"If you're staying, you need to know why I'm hunted."

I started, not wanting to tell my past, but knowing she had to know if we had any chance at a future. When she didn't say anything, I continued.

"You may know I've been here for hundreds of years. That hasn't changed. Men hunt me to try to prove themselves to the gods and goddesses. You saw that earlier with Varrian."

I took a breath and started to pace. I hadn't told anyone what had happened to me.

"When I was human, I was what would be considered in our terms now as a nun. I tended to Athena's temple." I smiled softly, remembering those days. Things were easier then.

"I had devoted myself to Athena's temple from the time I could make my own decisions, and made sure I never missed a day to share her praise." I held my hands up, closing my eyes, missing how the sun felt on my face when I would go to the town and share the glories of Athena.

"I was cleaning the temple one evening, getting ready for the festival we were having that week. I was almost finished for the night when someone came to the temple." I took a shaky breath and interlocked my fingers in front of me. "I greeted them like I greeted anyone who entered the temple, and before I knew it, I was being -" I took a deep breath and released it before I continued. I had started pacing at this point.

"I was being raped. And I wasn't able to fight back. Poseidon was too strong for me. Top tier Gods always are. They're the pure bloods. While I was born a Gorgon, I'm the only one of my sisters that was born human." I explained, trying to avoid the rape topic. "Athena's temple was desecrated and all she did was watched while my life was ruined."

I took another deep breath, trying not to let my anger from those years take over. Yes, I was still angry, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"When he was finished, he left. I prayed to Athena for her help during and after." I hadn't realized that tears were falling yet. "When she came down from the skies, she cursed me. The goddess cursed me to a life of solitude. She turned my beautiful hair to snakes, and I was banished to this damned island!" I shouted, clenching my fists that were shaking. I sighed harshly. I had never told anyone about this.

While it was a relief that I had shared this with someone, I also didn't want to scare her off. I watched her face contort before she walked over to where I was pacing. She placed her hands on my face, and tutted when she started wiping my tears away. I leaned into her hands, a purr rumbling deep from within my chest.

"Oh, Medusa...." she spoke softly, her thumbs rubbing gentle circles around my cheeks. "You didn't deserve any of that..."


End file.
